


Playing with Henry

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse [16]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arjun Nikola Tesla has a mind to play with Helen's pet telpa, Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Henry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



“Helen, that inbred telpa is looking at me again,” Arjun Tesla rolled his head on his shoulders and crossed his legs as he sipped at his wine and avoided looking at the telpa standing beside Helen’s desk.

She sighed and glanced up from the paper she was reading. “Deal with it, Nikola. I’m busy.”

“Really? May I?” The Arjun leaned forward in his seat eagerly. Henry cast a helpless glance at DranaWrina Magnus and whimpered.

“If it will keep you out of my hair for a time and let me work, then yes, Nikola. Go and play with Henry.” As Arjun Tesla stood, she waved a finger at him, “Do not break him, in fact, no electricity. You may not mark him.”

The telpa breathed a sigh of relief and gazed adoringly at the DranaWrina until the Arjun stepped into his line of sight.

“Filthy halfbreed. You do know basic commands, don’t you?” Arjun Tesla snapped his fingers and turned to stalk away, expecting to be followed as he commanded, “Rer!”

With a last adoring gaze at his beloved DranaWrina, Henry scampered to follow her business associate from the room. The Arjun was a powerful man in the district. Henry was used to being shared out. DranaWrina Magnus collected rare telpa, and people came here to her Sanctuary to see and in some cases, try the exotic. A great deal of the funding to run this Bardero came from the brothel fees she collected from visitors. Henry was very used to being shared out; he was one of the pretty ones.

Arjun Tesla led the way to his room. “Door!” He snapped his fingers. “Or are you useless for basic skills? Why does she keep you, I wonder? I heard she can’t breed you, there’s no others like you.” When Henry opened the door, he waited for the Arjun to go in and followed quickly. DranaWrina Magnus had said no marking, but Henry knew from experience that Arjun Tesla could strike and strike hard without leaving any marks. Henry was just thankful she had said no electricity today.

“Dirty shifter. Did they drown the rest of your litter at birth and do away with your dam? Is that why there are no more of your cursed breed? Were you so far beneath notice they didn’t bother dunking you under with the rest?” As he pulled his dress robe over his head, The Arjun pointed to the floor at his feet. “Jaa.”

Henry quickly fell to his knees, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Arjun Tesla didn’t like telpa making eye contact. Accidental eye contact resulted in quick punishment. Henry had sported a bruise on his thigh for half a moon after looking up while pleasuring the Arjun the last time he came to Sanctuary.

“You like it, don’t you?” The Arjun asked. Henry was confused; the Arjun didn’t usually ask questions he expected an answer to when he was using him. “You like doing Helen’s bidding, bedding her friends, being her slut for hire? Answer me, telpa!”

Henry gulped, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “I am here to serve DranaWrina Magnus, however I am able. Serving her makes me happy.”

“Were-whore. Lel!”

Henry reached up and undid the ties of Tesla’s trousers. He remembered Arjun Tesla’s reverence; there was no way he would ever forget after the first time. Never. The Arjun held power in his hand, and he took pleasure in using it to bring naughty or troublesome telpa to heel. Henry still bore five small round scars on his neck from the burn. He would never forget anything when it came to Arjun Tesla again. He pulled the Arjun’s cock out and stroked it across each of his cheeks, before kissing the head and releasing his grip.

“So, it seems you can be trained to some things, half-breed.” The Arjun cuffed him upside the head lightly. “Dal.”

Bending his head, Henry took the Arjun in his mouth and began to suck.

“Sucking cock is about the only thing you’re truly talented at, isn’t it, half-breed?” Arjun Tesla grabbed Henry’s hair and jerked his face forward, making him choke a little. “Do it right, you useless piece of meat.” He soon began to thrust forward, using Henry’s mouth roughly for a while. Then he jerked out, pushing Henry back.

“You like it too much, were-whore. Fet!”

Henry quickly stood. “Gan! Strip for me, were-whore. Put some art into it. I know you can dance, I’ve seen you do it often enough. Entertain me!”

Slowly, provocatively, Henry removed each item of clothing he was wearing. Knowing The Arjun watched, Henry ducked his head, carefully avoiding eye contact. When he was nude, The Arjun grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face the bed. “Ame.”

Obediently, Henry bent over. He squeezed his eyes shut; hoping The Arjun was in a more benevolent mood than usual. His hope was answered, he felt a dribble of oil down his crack, felt it being worked in just before Arjun Tesla pressed in. That was the last of the gentleness. The Arjun pounded at him mercilessly. “Yeah, that’s it, little were-whore, take it. Good for something, aren’t you?” After he poured hotly into Henry’s body, Arjun Tesla patted his back and yanked himself out. “Best hole Helen has. Good little were-whore.”

Henry was about to slide to the floor when he felt Nikola’s arms go around his waist, holding him up. “You really, really like that, don’t you, Henry?” Nikola nuzzled against his neck and kissed his ear.

“No one does dirty and mean like you, Nikola.” Henry whispered, snuggling back and momentarily breaking form. “I like it, with you, I like when you visit.”

“Shall I show you how well I can Dal?”

Henry pouted and turned in Nikola’s arms, saying in a scandalized rush, “But an Arjul does not kneel before a lowly house telpa!”

“No, but you can pretend to be the Arjul this time, and I’ll pretend to be the lowly house telpa.”

Henry smiled wickedly and straightened his shoulders, mimicking Tesla’s mannerisms. “That could work. Show me how well you Dal, useless telpa.”

 

The End


End file.
